ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Galka: Guide to Job Selection
Job Selection The large Galka form one of the two races whose stats are at an extreme. They have, beyond the shadow of doubt, the worst MP of all the races but also the highest amounts of HP. Because of this, Galka tend to do well in true fighter roles, such as Monks and Warriors. They also succeed in rogue type roles such as Thieves and Ninja. Occasionally, a Galka sees his low mana pool as a challenge and takes up the call to spellcasting regardless of racial opinions. A Galka mage in Artifact armor is a rare sight indeed. Feel free to add your own thoughts here as well. Credit for the Starting Stats goes to http://www.datasync.com/~dsmith/FFXIStats/! __TOC__ Bard is a job which is very forgiving of racial choice. Galka have low stats in both CHR and MP, the most important stats for a Bard. However, CHR-enhancing gear is plentiful, even in lower levels. Galka RSE adds both CHR and MP; since Bards usually receive more MP from armor than from subjob stats, RSE can allow Galka Bards to have more MP than Bards of other races for a number of levels. One primary advantage to being a Galka Bard is the innately high VIT and HP, which can be useful both in soloing as well as in support, specifically when attracting the attention of monsters through the use of songs such as Lullaby. |width="50%" valign="top"| Beastmaster Starting Stats Galka have decent stats as Beastmaster when looking at the damage-dealer end of the spectrum. With a Warrior support job and an already high Strength and Vitality along with a damaging pet, these Beastmasters can rival the top damage-dealers of the game. On the downside to Galka Beastmasters are of course their low Charisma which not only means that they have a difficult time Charming monsters, but when they do, it doesn't last long. Low Intelligence makes the Tame job ability less accurate, and a deficiency in MP means they have a harder time subbing a healer job for soloing. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Black Mage Starting Stats Galka stats are not particularly built for maging, and nowhere is that more obvious than Black Mage. Black Mage depends upon MP and INT, both of which are among Galka's weakest stats. In addition, because of the popularity of Black Mage as well as the limited availability of certain equipment options, properly outfitting a Galka Black Mage with gear can be expensive. However, the struggle to excel in the early levels can pay off in later levels, as the limitations can help the player learn proper MP management techniques early on. In addition, high Galka HP and VIT can help survival when an errant spell causes too much hate. At later levels, equipment options considerably level the playing field for Black Mages, which really allows Galka's physical bonuses to shine. |width="50%" valign="top"| Blue Mage Starting Stats Blue Mage can be easily played by any race in the game since every stat takes part in it. A Galka's high Strength gives a benefit for all "Physical" spells. Their high Vitality and HP lets them take more of a beating, which is very nice for when learning spells, especially earlier on. High HP lets them deal more damage with max-HP oriented spells such as Poison Breath. The obvious disadvantage of Galka obviously being their low MP for spells, and Intelligence for any "Magical" spells in general. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Corsair Starting Stats Corsair can be played anywhere along two spectrums effectively: support and damage-dealer. Since the main 'stat' for Corsairs is luck, it's more of a personal boon or bane. Do you feel lucky? To go more along the lines of support, the Corsair would have to sub White Mage or Red Mage for backup healing and whatnot. With this selection, it's best to go with as much MP as possible, which is a Galka's lowest stat. Fortunately for them, they can dish out nice damage with their guns if they want to go towards damage-dealing, in which case it would be best to sub Ranger or Ninja and go with as much Agility for ranged accuracy. The problem with Galka ranged damage-dealers is that their low AGI makes it hard to not only land a hit, but AGI also plays a very large role in damage modifiers for weapon skills. |width="50%" valign="top"| Dark Knight Starting Stats Galka Dark Knights are very nice to have, since the job produces a lot of enmity on itself. Their higher Vitality and HP make surviving an easier task. High HP also means an increase in the job ability Souleater, which takes 10% (12% with AF head) of your maximum HP and puts it directly into damage dealt. High Strength also keeps damage to an all-time maximum. The low point of Galka Dark Knights isn't all that worrisome. Their lack of MP and Intelligence for spells isn't really all that bad. All it means is that they have to be more careful about when they choose to cast their spells. Low INT unfortunately means that their drain and absorb spells will be less accurate and powerful. A low Dexterity means they hit a lot less frequently as well. All of this can be made up with gear, though. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Dragoon Starting Stats Job description goes here. |width="50%" valign="top"| Monk Starting Stats Job description goes here. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Ninja Starting Stats Job description goes here. |width="50%" valign="top"| Paladin Starting Stats Job description goes here. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Puppetmaster Starting Stats Job description goes here. |width="50%" valign="top"| Ranger Starting Stats Job description goes here. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Red Mage Starting Stats Job description goes here. |width="50%" valign="top"| Samurai Starting Stats Job description goes here. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Summoner Starting Stats Job description goes here. |width="50%" valign="top"| Thief Starting Stats Job description goes here. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Warrior Starting Stats Job description goes here. |width="50%" valign="top"| White Mage Starting Stats Job description goes here. |width="50%" valign="top"| |}